The Only One Who Cares
by Videogamenerd13
Summary: Peridot's back on Earth, but she's surprised by the new Steven, after his gem incident. Steven remembers the last time Peridot was here but he noticed something, the harshness and cruelty from Jasper, even thought Peridot is supposed to be a villain, he's gonna care about her, and Peridot is realizing that Steven's the only one who cares...
1. Peridot's back

It's been about four months since the incident had happened with Steven Quartz Universe, his gem had yet affected him once more in such a way, not even the Crystal Gems could explain it. His age and appreance had changed, Steven was now at the age of 19 years old, he was much slimmer, taller, and toned. His curly hair had straighted to shaggy hair that needed to be put in a small ponytail. His old clothes didn't fit him, but he managed to wear his casual dark pink shirt with the classic star on it, but he also wore a dark pink overshirt, the collar was spiked up all of the time, plus with jeans. He didn't wear sandals anymore, instead he wore sneakers, but he kept them the same original dark pink color as his sandals.

Anywho...now that the introuduction is out of the way, let's set the scene at Beach City with Steven, even though he was 19 now, ran across the beach with a big grin on his face. "Wooo!" He shouted out, Amethyst chasing him excitedly. "Hahaha! Get back here Steven!" Amethyst hopped onto his back, it didn't make Steven fall down on the ground, but he just continued to run on the beach. "Steven, Amethyst!" Pearl called out, standing on the wooden porch of the temple. Steven ran back towards Pearl, Amethyst had morphed into a small bird and she flew above Steven as he ran. "Yeah Pearl?" He asked, panting slightly and then he saw Garnet walk out too, she playfully ran a hand through his shaggy dark locks, and he laughed some after. "You have a mission to do yourself, Steven, you have to travel to a field outside of Beach City, it's in the more rural part of the city, because there's some kind of gem there." Garnet spoke and with a big grin, Steven ran inside, slipping his overshirt on, his sneakers, and then he ran out to his car which him and his dad had obviously bought together considering there was a star on the hood. "See you later!" Steven waved at the gems, and all three of them waved back. Steven drove out of Beach City, the scabbard for Rose's sword was on his back, the saber was in it too obviously. "Okay...I wonder where this is at..." Steven mumbled to himself, pulling over and then he saw it. There was a pillar of green light, it was slightly familiar too. "Whoa...I guess that's it." Steven expertly jumped out of the car after he turned it off, and he walked towards the field, pushing the long grass and wheat out of his way. "Is...that a...pod?" Steven walked up to the pod, and he poked out it with the tip of his sneaker, hoping that it wouldn't open and that's exactly what it did. The pod hissed open and Steven jumped back, falling onto his back after. "Ugh!" A person, a girl gem specifically leapt out, falling down on the ground considering she was tied up with a very familiar rope. In fact, it wasn't a rope at all, it was Amethyst's whip...it was Peridot! "Release me!" Peridot shouted out, wriggling around and hoping the whip would unravel from her, but it didn't. Steven stood back up, being as quiet as he could be, and then he thought about something. He reached up behind him and he grabbed the handle of Rose's sword, unsheathing it. "Peridot!" He called out in a friendly tone, and it instantly grabbed Peridot's attention. "W-Who are you human?! Hold on...Steven?!" She exclaimed, suprised by the look of Steven now, he was different now to say the least. "Wait, I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm gonna help you," Steven walked up to Peridot and he sliced down the whip, severing it and freeing Peridot. "I guess this was the gem problem..." Steven mumbled to himself as he turned around from Peridot who had a shocked look on her face. "He...assisted me..." She mumbled to herself, watching Steven walk out of the field and then he leaped back into his car but as another polite way, he smiled happily and waved. "Bye Peridot!" And then the sound of a engine driving away. Peridot stood up, dusting herself, she was still baffeled over the kindness she just had experienced. Her fingers on her right hand made a small screan, and she started to swipe through it, looking at several different moments where she saw Steven when he was younger, and how herself and Steven would confront each other constantly, but he still showed her kindness. "That's...surprising..." She mumbled, looking at the screen before it disappeared, and her fingers went back to place. "I have no thought on what I should do, however...I feel like I should find him..."

Steven drove back up next to the temple, turning off his car and he jumped out once more, a pink bubble surrounded the sword and he pressed down on it, making it disappear once more. "Hey guys!" Steven smiled happily as he walked back into the house. "Hello Steven, no gem there huh?" Garnet asked, and Steven sat down in a nook in one of the corners of the living room. "Nope! I think it was just a weird signal..." He glanced around, attempting to get Peridot off of his mind, he thought it was best not to tell the gems about Peridot. "Apparently..." Pearl wondered out loud, sitting down next to Steven. There was a knock at the screen door, and Steven stood up, opening the door. "Huh?!" It was Peridot, she stood there and she was about to say something to Steven, but Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst charged out, holding their weapons. "Wait!" Steven stood in front of Peridot with his arms opened, for some odd reason...he didn't want the gems to hurt Peridot, and he could feel the stares from the gems, and Peridot.


	2. A friend

Suspense was so thick in the air, you could cut through it with a knife. Steven stood in front of Peridot still with his arms open, he wasn't going to let the gems hurt her. "Steven, why are you protecting her? You do remember what she did to us right?!" Amethyst threatened to use her whip, and this time, his gem glowed brightly, and the pink shield with a rose right in the middle and thorns decorated it too appeared on his arm. "Listen! She didn't attack me when I freed her from her pod, don't you think she would of before I drove back?!" Steven was starting to get a bit agitated now, and then he felt fingers tips rest on his back, Steven glanced over his shoulder, and Peridot still had a shocked look on her face...no one ever stuck up for her before like that. "Fine! If you want to be with your so called best friend, Peridot, then let's see if she doesn't hurt you!" Pearl was getting mad and annoyed too, all three of them walking back into the temple, except Steven and Peridot stood on the wooden porch. Steven glared at the door with half-lidded eyes, he hated it when the gems thought what Steven was actually feeling and what he wanted to do, but he sighed after, attempting to calm down, and when he heard Peridot's voice, he did.

"Steven..." Peridot watched as Steven's shield phased away, and he turned around, smiling brightly and happily. "Everything is okay, Pearl gets like that whenever I actually wanna do something for myself!" He exclaimed, probably loud enough for Pearl to hear inside of the temple. Steven looked back at Peridot, and a surprised look crossed his face once more, she was...smiling. "No one...has ever protected me like that before...thank you." Peridot wasn't the type of girl who would smile like this, but Steven was starting to affect her, in a good way of course. "Hm..." Steven scratched the back of his head, adjusting his ponytail some, and then he smiled happily. "Come on!" He gently took one of Peridot's wrists and he started to walk towards the Boardwalk, a bright smile on his lips. Peridot looked up at Steven, not believing that this was the young boy who took over the ship she was in with Jasper and Lapis, I mean, these two even confronted each other several times before, and he still wanted to protect her! "Hey you're smiling again!" Steven pointed out, a happy laugh escaping him after. Peridot was smiling again, and she was smiling because she was thinking about the man right in front of her. "Apparently I-I am." She agreed, she even felt her cheeks heat up. Steven was holding her wrist still, and he pointed at some different buidlings on the boardwalk. "Wait!" She tugged her arm away from Steven who got surprised after that, it was obvious Peridot was going to be stubborn about all of this. "Just because you protected me, does not mean that we are, whatever humans call it, friends!" She exclaimed, her arms crossing over her chest and she glared away from Steven. He sighed, his eyes fixated on the wooden floor of the boardwalk. "Well...even if you don't see us as friends...I do...Peridot when I was on that ship, I saw how cruel Jasper was to you, I actually wanted to say something to you when I was younger, but...there was a bigger problem at hand," Steven paused, he glanced back at Peridot and when he did, that big grin of his appeared on his face once more. "So if you don't see us as friends, I do, and just keep reminding yourself about this...you have a friend, a good one at that too," After Steven was done speaking, he turned around, thinking Peridot was just going to yell at his face once more, but she did the opposite, instead...she hugged Steven from behind, her forehead gently resting against his back. "I do not know how you do this to people Steven, but yet again, thank you." Peridot passed Steven a smile, and Steven did the same. "Now come on, I wanna show you some human stuff!" Steven smiled brightly and he started to walk with Peridot throughtout the boardwalk. The two were practically best friends now, Peridot even laughed when she saw Steven attempt to play some video games at the arcade. It was evening now, Steven and Peridot were both laughing after they walked out of a movie threater. "Oh hold on!" Steven reached into his back pocket and he pulled out his phone, going to the camera on it. "Here!" He lifted his phone up, draped one of his arms around Peridot's shoulders, and he smiled brightly while Peridot smiled happily, and then he took a picture. "That's awesome!" He exclaimed, looking at the picture.

"Steven you don't have to be worried about me, I'll be fine," Peridot stood with Steven on the porch of the temple, the both of them were just talking now. Since Peridot was so new with Earth still, Steven was worried that she wouldn't have anywhere to go, he even offered that she could stay in the temple with him and the gems, but then he remembered that the gems didn't like Peridot as much as he did. "Okay...if you say so, Peri." That was Steven's new nickname for Peridot who wouldn't admit it out loud, but she enjoyed being called that by only Steven. "Steven I saw some other humans doing this while we enjoyed each other's company today, so if you would lean down please..." Peridot gestured for Steven to lean down towards her and when he did, Peridot pressed her lips against his cheek, a deep blush sprawling out on his cheeks after. She pulled back, and turned around, after waving. "I'll see you soon, Steven," She promised and with that, Peridot walked away, both of them had huge grins on their face. "Yes!" Steven exclaimed, running into the house, and he stood right in the middle of the living room, seeing Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl's stares land right on him. "So...how was today?" Garnet asked, oh yeah...Steven was in trouble.


	3. Centipeetle battle!

Steven stared at the three crystal gems, each of them had glares and their arms crossed over their chests. "Um...well..." Steven started and with that, he bolted back out of the door, shouting a bunch of incoherent things. "Oh! 'Kay!" He had ran into a rock he thought, but he was actually Garnet who stood there, helping Steven back up. "Steven I'm not mad at you, you're doing what your heart wants to do, but please be careful okay? Pearl and Amethyst...that's a different story." Garnet finished speaking, and Steven smiled up at Garnet brightly, to Steven, Garnet was most like a mother to him. "Garnet! Did you catch him! Oh goodness!" Pearl and Amethyst landed in front of Garnet and Steven, both Amethyst and Pearl had frowns on their faces, and before they even said anything, Garnet put her hand up to silence both of them. "He's doing what his heart wants to do, let him." Pearl and Amethyst were both shocked at Garnet's words, but then Pearl sighed. "Fine..." She mumbled, but Amethyst was still being stubborn, she simply glared at Steven before turning around and she stormed off. Garnet, Steven, and Pearl all walked back towards the temple, when they were back inside of it, Steven got dressed into pajamas, a baggy dark pink tank-top with Cookie Cat sweatpants. "Good night, you two!" Steven ran off to his room, he only said you two since Amethyst already locked herself in her room. Garnet and Pearl went to their rooms, and Steven did the same. While he laid in his bed, he swipped through his phone, smiling happily and then he laughed some at a few of the pictures he took with himself and Peridot in it, in all of those pictures, Steven had his casual big grin on his face while Peridot would muster up a little and small smile. "I hope she is okay..." Steven shut off his phone, and he stared out of his window in his room, smiling to himself as his eyes begin to get heavy. A few minutes of silence had passed until he started to snore, trust me it was pretty loud when Steven snored, having a blissful sleep.

Steven was having a dream, he walked on a grassy hill, a gentle breeze making his shaggy hair flow a bit. He continued to walk around on the hill, smiling at the sight of the setting sun until a soft voice was heard. He turned to his side, and there sat Peridot at the edge of the hill. Steven smiled brightly once more and he took a seat next to Peridot, he knew that this was a dream, but the wind and the way the setting sun caressed Peridot made her look so beautiful. Peridot reached up, slipping her visor off and the moment she did, she looked even more beautiful. Steven felt Peridot's fingers graze his hand and he lifted his hand up, feeling Peridot's fingers intertwine together. His dark eyes stared into her neon-green ones, their faces inches apart from each other. They leaned towards each other, getting closer and closer, Perido'ts eyes were half-lidded and so were Steven's "Steven..." Peridot whispered, a smile appeared on Steven's face, their fingers still intertwined together. "Steven..." She repeated, "Steven!" She shouted out, and it woke Steven up, it was actually Pearl who was leaning over Steven, holding one of her spears. "Wake up! We're being attacked by Gem Centipeetles, we need your help!" And with that, Pearl ran outside. "R-Right!" He exclaimed, snapping out of his thoughts, and with that, he got dressed into his casual clothes, grabbing Rose's sword, and his gem glowed brightly yet again, his shield appearing on his arm. "Let's go!" Steven charged outside, and he began to slice through some younger centipeetles, making his way towards the mother Centipeetle. Peridot made her way to the temple, expecting nothing to happen until she saw all of the Centipeetles, and how the gems were slaying them, even Steven was fighting them. The Centipeetle mother screeched, seeing Peridot, and the mother spat out a large amount of corrosive liquid towards Peridot. "Peridot!" Steven ran towards Peridot and he pushed her out of the way, both of them falling off of the boardwalk, and onto the beach. "Steven!" Garnet lunged up into the air, summoning her weapons and with a war cry, she slammed her super powerful fists onto the Centipeetle mother's skull, making it crash down to the sand of the beach. "It's not enough to vanquish it, but it's enough to make it go away..." Garnet grumbled, sending her weapons away. The Centipeetle mother let out one more screech before slithering into the water with the younger ones following. Steven coughed some, opening his eyes and they widened some at the sight, Peridot was on top of him, and he quickly rolled the both of them out of the way, some of the corrosive liquid leaking from the boardwalk and onto the sand. Peridot coughed as well, wiping some sand away from her visor. "I can't believe that those Centipeetles even exist anymore. Apparently when they left Homeworld, they came to Earth." Peridot wondered out loud, and after she did, she realized that Steven was underneath her.

"If you didn't show up...!" Amethyst stomped over to Peridot and Steven, and Steven started to stand up with Peridot also. "Amethyst, calm down!" Steven put his hands up in defense as he stood in front of Peridot, hoping that Amethyst would calm down soon. He had to hold Amethyst back from pouncing onto Peridot. "You always do horrible things to us!" Amethyst started, and Peridot growled, starting to argue with Amethyst. "Just because that Centipeetle mother aimed for me, does _**not**_ prove anything! Those creatures have always been destructive, so don't accuse me for anything!" Peridot exclaimed right in Amethyst's face, the both of them arguing yet again. Garnet sighed and walked over to the arguing Amethyst, and she grabbed the back of her clothes, lifting Amethyst up with ease. "Come on," Garnet turned around, walking and holding Amethyst. Pearl awkardly waved, her spears phasing away as did Steven's shield and Rose's sword. He stood up, groaning as him and Peridot dusted each other off after all of that. "Sorry about Amethyst again, Peri, and almost getting hit with that acid stuff," Steven laughed, scratching the back of his head. "No apology required, I should of seen both of those things happening." Peridot let a smile appear on her lips, adjusting Steven's overshirt for him. "I should thank you, yet again, for helping me and protecting me." Peridot was starting to realize something, Steven was going to save her a lot, wasn't he?


	4. Surprises and Twists

- _ **Homeworld-**_

 _Darkness swirled around him, kneeled over on the ground, soon deep chuckles of pure evil escaped him as he stood up, his pristine white hair covering up his eyes. "I won't forgive you two for what you've done...I will make you pay, Rose..." Shadows wrapped around his limbs, several of them forged into a sword and scabbard. "You gave me away for that...fool..." He hissed, barng his teeth as he did so, his...cracked gem shining in the slim light from where he stood. "Brother...I swear...if it's the last thing I do, I'm going to make you regret for ever MAKING THEM GIVE ME AWAY!" He roared out into the air, the shadows around him forming a black trench coat and he slipped it on, his sleeves were longer than his arms, more black clothes covered his body, his hair put in a ponytail. He brushed his bangs away from his face, showing his red iris eyes and how the white of them were black. His eyes landed on the warp to the one planet every gem on Homeworld was finding themselves at. "Now...to Earth..."_

 _ **-Earth-**_

"I think you should wear human clothes, just to fit in some more!" Steven walked with Peridot through the shopping mall, her right set of fingers were a screen and she swiped through different pictures of lastest human trends. "Ugh, some of these girls on this planet wear revealing clothes, is there anything else I could wear?" Peridot asked, her fingers going back into place. Steven nodded and walked towards a small shop tha had mostly men's clothes. "Go ahead and start looking!" Steven walked off to another part of the small shop, leaving Peridot to look at different shelves with clothes on them. "Hello!" The cashier gleefully smiled at Peridot who simply looked at the cashier with a dull and netrual look. "Greetings." She replied and with that, she continued to go through different shirts, nothing really catching her attention. "Do you need any help? Maybe you'd like a flannel shirt?" The cashier suggested, "Flannel? Elaborate." And with that, the cashier showed her a button up long-sleeve dark green and black flannel shirt. "This will be perfect, thank you." She took the shirt and she looked down at it, walking to wear Steven was. "Hm? Oh you found something! I found you some jeans if you wanna wear these! Also...um..." Steven reached towards her and slipped her visor off. "Steven I can't see clearly with out that." She said, referring to her visor. "I knew it, so I found you these!" And with that, Steven slipped a pair of dark green rimmed glasses onto her face, smiling happily. She looked through the glasses and she nodded, smiling. "I do enjoy these more that visor, She unbuttoned the shirt and with that, she slipped it on, rolling her sleeves up. "Perfect! Now come on!" Steven walked with her over to the fitting room and he passed her the jeans, she walked into the fitting room and locked the door behind her, after a few minutes, she walked back out, wearing the jeans. "You look great!" Steven smiled brightly. Peridot couldn't help but look at Steven's smile for a minute, the way he smiled...it made her feel warm on the inside, and...happy. "Peri?" Steven snapped her out of her thoughts, and Peridot chuckled nervously, smiling. "U-Uh...nothing, these clothes are very suitable, let's just spend some more time together." The both of them walked up to the cashier, and Steven paid for the clothes, like a gentleman. "Hm?" Steven was already out of the shopping mall, leaning against one of the walls outside. However, Peridot was still inside of shopping mall, she eyed a couple standing next to each other, one of them looked at each other, and then they kissed, that got Peridot confused. "What in the stars?..." Peridot let her fingers form a screen once more, and she swiped throught a couple of things until she saw a whole page of what she had just witnessed, apparently that was called kissing. "Kissing...to touch with lips as a sign of love, reverence, or greeting." Peridot read, the word 'love' especially caught her attention. She looked out one of the large windows, seeing Steven talk and laugh with two other teenagers with the names of Sadie and Lars. Peridot let her fingers go back into place and she walked out of the shopping mall. "This must be Peridot! Hey Peridot!" Sadie smiled sweetly, and Peridot simply waved back. "Hello there, Steven..." She looked into Steven's black eyes, and he smiled happily. "Yeah Peri?" She stood in front of Steven, she leaned up towards him and very, very, shockingly...she pressed her lips against Steven's in a soft kiss, her eyes were closed while Steven's were wide with surprise. "Well he left out one fact...Peridot is his girlfriend," Lars and Sadie stared at the possible new couple kissing, Steven couldn't believe it, but his dream had came true.


	5. The Mysterious Gem

_**Little bit of a spoiler alert, but don't worry I'm not going to give an crucial parts away from other chapters, but I have a question for all of those who are reading this, I need help figuring out a weapon for Peridot considering she'll be fighting soon, please send me a message or leave a review!~**_

 _ **-_-_-_-Videogamenerd13-_-_-_-_-_-_-**_

Peridot slowly pulled back from Steven, the softness from Steven's lips still lingered on her own. "Uh...didn't know your kisses affected Steven that bad, Peridot!" Sadie giggled, seeing Steven's surprised and shocked face. "I think there's something wrong with him," Lars snapped his fingers in front of Steven's face, he didn't even blink and with that, Steven fainted. Peridot's eyes widened with surprised, seeing Steven with a bright red face laying back on the concerte with his eyes closed and his mouth agape. "I d-didn't expect that outcome in all honesty." Peridot admitted, looking down at Steven and just at an absolutely worst time, the three gems leapt down from the sky. "Peridot! What'd you do to Steven?!" Amethyst already had her whip out, Garnet walked up next to Steven and she crouched down next to him, and Pearl was shouting out different things to calm down Amethyst. "I did not hurt him, I promise! He fainted because I had-" "Kissed me!" Peridot's words were cut off from Steven's awakening. "You kissed me, Peri!" Steven shouted out yet again, looking at the green gem with wide and happy eyes, a deep and burning blush on his cheeks still, he thought about how sweet Peridot's lips were, and how soft they were too, so completely out of no where, Steven kissed Peridot this time, a shocked look crossing everybody's face. Peridot blinked several times, but her eyes softened, and then they closed, and now she was kissing Steven back. "Knock it off!" Garnet grabbed Amethyst before she had the chance to charge at Steven and Peridot kissing. Steven and Peridot pulled back from each other after the kiss had ended, blushes crossed both of their faces. "That was...awesome!" He exclaimed, laughing after those kisses with complete happiness. That was Steven's first kiss, shockingly, and it was obvious that it was Peridot's first kiss as well considering she didn't even know what a kiss was before she got to Earth. "Um..." He looked over at the gems who were all arguing and then he looked back down at Peridot. "Wait one sec," Steven turned around and he walked towards the gems, Garnet and Pearl were smiling, but Amethyst wasn't, so that got Steven mad. "Seriously what is your problem with her, Amethyst?! Can't you see that she's good now!? I trust her so you should too!" Now Steven and Amethyst started to argue, leaving a sighing Garnet, Pearl, and Peridot.

" _I'm finally here..._ " He looked up at the blue sky of Earth, and then down at the yellow sand of the beach, his white hair and black clothes definitely constracted against both. His eyes glanced around at the different sights. " _Let's see..._ " He raised his hand up, shadows appeared from the cracks of rocks, and buildings. They looked like inky creatures with pure white eyes, all of them whispering different things in runes that only this mysterious gem only knew. " _You...you sense a wounded gem..._ " He glanced over at a certain shadowy creature, it sniffed in the air, and with that, it plunged into the water. The mysterious gem closed his eyes, seeing what the creature in the water saw, and he couldn't believe what he saw. A beautiful blue gem, she was almost as blue as the water itself. ' _Bring her to me..._ ' The mysterious gem told the creature telepathically, and with that, the shadowy creature gently wrapped itself around the blue gem, it began to levitate back out of the water. When it was back out of the water, the shadowy creature laid the beautiful blue gem down onto the sand, the rest of them crowding around. She coughed softly, opening her eyes slowly. "Ugh...what?" Her voice was very soft, and sweet, her eyes glanced around the shadowy creatures, all of them were making soft and kind noises. " _Don't be alarmed...they're being sweet considering we just got you out of the bottom of the sea..._ " The mysterious gem spoke, a smile appearing on his face and with that, the blue gem hugged him tightly, smiling brightly. "Thank you! Um...What's your name?" The mysterious gem chuckled, hugging the blue gem back. " _Caz...Caz Quartz Universe...and you?_ " Caz asked, the shadowy creatures surrounding the both of them, a few of them nudged against the blue gem's hands, wanting pets. "Lapis...Lapis Lazuli, thank you so much Caz, you have no idea how scared I was." Lapis passed Caz a sweet smile, and Caz passed a small one back. " _I can take a reasonable guess on what happened, you had fused with someone, but that gem wasn't down there, so you two must of unfused..._ " Caz figured out, looking at Lapis and how she sighed, thinking about what happened not too long ago. "Yeah...something like that happened..." Lapis gently leaned against Caz, as if somebody was going to attack them. Caz wrapped his arms around her, the shadowy creatures doing the same. " _Don't worry, I'll be around to protect you..._ " Even though this might drift away from Caz's true mission, for some reason, Caz had a feeling that Lapis needed someone right now.


	6. A Shocking Discovery

_**Thank you for the weapon idea, cashmanmoney30!**_

 _ **-Videogamenerd13-**_

After some research and rest, Peridot had learned some new information, that her and Steven were offically...what was it called? Ah! Dating, and of course the both of them were new at it, however they were trying. Steven excitedly ran up to the warp pad, and with that, he warped with the three gems to an old gem training ground. "Alright! Let's go!" Steven excitedly let his shield appear on his arm, and he unsheathed Rose's sword, swinging it a few times. "Oh by the way I invited somebody!" And who else but Peridot, she was in her original gem clothes when she had warped to the training ground. Garnet and Pearl both greeted Peridot while Amethyst rolled her eyes. "Hey Peri!" Steven walked up to Peridot, and then they shared a quick and soft kiss. "Greetings Steven," Peridot smiled some, and she noticed the gems weapons appearing. "Oh you were about to train?" Peridot questioned, and Steven nodded. "Yeah but uh..." Amethyst, Pearl, and Garnet were battling each other, and then he looked back at her, shaking his head. "Never mind, I guess I'm not." He was about to let his weapons phase away, but Peridot stopped him. "You could duel with me, couldn't you?" Peridot suggested, reaching up towards her gem. "I thought you d-you have a weapon!" Her gem glowed brightly, and a green double bladed staff appeared, she twirled it around before smirking at Steven who had a surprised look on his once more. "Just because my thoughts normally go into technologies, that doesn't mean I don't have time to practice with my own weapon." Steven nodded some, understanding. Since Peridot didn't have a shield, he let his fade away so only he wielded Rose's sword. "Alright Peri, let's see how tough you are!" Steven got into a fighting stance and so did Peridot, the both of them were probably trying to show off to one another, but the whole time, Steven couldn't focus straight. The way Peridot moved her hips as she battled, oh my it was pretty intoxicating. Before Steven realized it, she leapt into the air, twirled some, and she kicked Steven right in the chest, sending him back a few feet. The moment he landed on the ground, Peridot pounced on top of him, and she put the handle of the staff against his chest, pinning him. With a triumphant smirk, she laughed. "I won." Her staff phased away, and so did Rose's sword. Steven was surprised yet again, he realized that Peridot was going to surprise him a lot in this relationship of theirs. "Are you two done?" Pearl giggled, and Steven blushed rather brightly, standing up with Peridot. "Yeah u-uh she won though..." Steven laughed, scratching the back of his head. Amethyst grumbled, pulling her whip out and she flicked it once. "Hey Peridot! If you're all that, why not battle me now?" Amethyst was getting mad all over again, but Peridot sighed, knowing that she had to do this. "If you wish..." And Peridot let her double bladed staff appear too. The gems and Steven stood off the side, all of them had a look of worry on their faces. Peridot and Amethyst stared into each other's eyes and with that, they charged towards each other. Amethyst had strength, but Peridot was too quick. There was one moment in the fight were Amethyst wrapped her whip around the green gem's staff, and she managed to yank it away, however Peridot ran, and leaped over Amethyst, flipping through the air and easily getting her staff back. Peridot twirled and round-housed kicked Amethyst's back, sending her flying to the right. The green gem charged towards the hurt Amethyst, she let out a war cry, she leapt in the air once more, and she landed right in front of Amethyst, one of the blades of the staff stabbing the ground. "I won." Peridot repeated, letting her staff phase away. "Unbelievable!" Amethyst explained, moving away from Peridot and letting her whip disappear. "That was great you two!" Steven was the first to walk up next to Peridot who smiled up at Steven, leaning against him. "You both did fantastic, I didn't know you had a weapon, Peridot." Garnet pointed out, Amethyst did muster up a little smile, hearing that she fought against someone like Peridot and she did good was pretty awarding. "Hm?" Garnet got quiet, closing her three eyes behind her tinted visor. "There's a gem in Beach City, come on!" Garnet was the first to get onto the warp pad, Pearl and Amethyst following, and the least were Steven and Peridot.

A short time after warping back to the temple, the gems, Steven, and Peridot all ran out onto the beach. "I...don't think there's anyone here..." Pearl mumbled, looking around but there actually was, he was just blended in so well, no one could see him with the naked eye. Caz glared at the several gems that standed on the beach, a few shadowy creatures growling but they didn't move without Caz's command. " _Lapis...the boy with the dark brown hair in the small ponytail? Who is that?_ " Caz noticed something that shocked him, on the inside. Him and this boy, they shared striking similiarites, even facial similarites. "Hm? Oh him?" Lapis moved to Caz's side, pointing at Steven. The two of them stood on a hill, it was a short distance away from the beach, but they were far away enough so the gems on the beach couldn't recongize them. " _Yes, who is that?"_ Caz questioned the blue gem once more, not letting his eyes move away from Steven. "His full name...I think is...Steven Quartz Universe." Lapis replied, and Caz's eyes widened with surprise.

Finally...

Caz's search was over and soon, his lifelong mission would soon end...


	7. The Night Together

"Now are you sure you two will be okay for awhile? This mission is supposed to be long." Pearl constantly asked Steven questions, considering that Peridot and Steven were going to be at the temple alone together, so she thought something would happen. "Don't worry, Pearl! I got some donuts from the Big Donut and I ordered a pizza, we're gonna be playing video games and watching movies, I promise nothing will happen, now go and do that mission," Steven urged Pearl, both Garnet and Amethyst had already asked Steven questions, but Pearl kept asking him more and more questions, she wouldn't stop. "Okay if you say so, we'll be back as soon as we can," and with that, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl all warped away, leaving Steven to stand in the living room, making sure everything was perfect. The box of donuts sat on coffee table, along with two glasses of soda, and a stack of movies, ranging from adventures, comdies, horrors, and others. "Okay, now Peridot should be here soon," he looked up at a clock, and with that, there was a knock on the screen door. Steven jumped up and he ran up to the screen door, smiling brightly, and soon he opened the door, seeing Peridot. "Hey Peri!" Steven exclaimed, grinning brightly and Peridot passed him a smile too. "Greetings Steven." She hugged Steven, and then she walked in, giggling quietly to herself when she saw all of the items on the coffee table. For the pass two weeks, Peridot was definitely fitting in, she was trying different things, even though she still spoke like a robot all of the time. "You had already planned all of this?" Peridot asked, her left set of fingers making a screen and she swiped through it, glancing over her shoulder at Steven who nodded, laughing after. "Yeah I did! I wanted to make sure everything was perfect before you got here, uh here!" He opened the box of donuts, and he pulled one out, showing it to Peridot. Gems really didn't have to eat, that didn't mean they couldn't, even though Pearl absolutely hated eating and Amethyst loved it. "Uh...what is that?" Peridot asked, eyeing the sweet treat. "It's called a donut, it's really sweet, and awesome, and tasty!" Steven explained, well what he thought a donut was. He set of fingers shifted back, and she held the donut, eyeing it a few times. She moved it up to her lips, and with that, she bit down on the treat, eating a small part of it. "Mh...it is very delicious," she smiled yet again, enjoying the sweet taste of the treat. Steven smiled brightly and this time, he handed her a glass of soda. "Now this is called soda, it has a uh...fizzy taste! It's sweet two, and there's different kinds, just like donuts," He eplained, and Peridot lifted the glass in his other set of fingers considering she didn't have palms. She took a sip of the soda, smiling at the taste. Steven was right about that, it had a fizzy taste to it, and it was actually very good. "Now let's enjoy our company, shall we?" Peridot asked while Steven nodded, and with that, they began to enjoy the night.

Steven groaned out loudly, leaning back against the couch, this was about the sixth time Steven has been stuck on this level, and still no luck. "Steven, let me try this 'video game,' " Peridot reached over and took hold of the controller, she simply glanced at the controller, and she instantly knew all of the mechanics, controls, and what each one of them did, and guess who got passed that level, and then the next one, and then the next one? "Whoa." Steven gawked at how well Peridot was playing, she was taking down enemies in the game so well, it was really surprising. The doorbell rang, and with that, Steven exclaimed, "Pizza time!"

Steven and Peridot sat on the couch together, Steven was on his second piece of pizza while Peridot was still on her first, she was mostly inspecting and researching information on the food, she figured out who was the first to make it, what it was made of, and how long it's been around. "I could honestly eat pizza all of the time, I could probably live off of it," Steven said in between bites, and Peridot shook her head. "Pizza has bread, and bread makes you larger." Peridot stated and Steven coughed some, surprised by that. "Bread makes you fat?!" Steven exclaimed, looking at Peridot who nodded this time. "Yes bread makes you fat, I've only been on Earth for about fourteen days now, yes? And you've been here for how long?" Peridot questioned. "Nineteen years!"

"Mh..." Peridot snuggled into Steven's chest, their lips pressed against each other in heated passion, their tongues battling for dominance. Peridot's fingertips were tangled in Steven's dark hair while his hands rubbed her back. Peridot didn't realize it, but she was now sitting on Steven's lap, and she realized that she wanted to be as close to Steven right now. His shockingly toned arms wrapped around Peridot's waist and she moved closer to Steven once more so that their chests were pressed up against each other, her fingers caressing his cheeks. They both pulled back at the same time, a thin line of saliva attached each other's lips together.  
"Peridot..." Her fingers rested on his shoulders, and then she reached towards herself, and with one move, her gem clothes fell down onto the wooden floor. Steven's eyes widened with surprise at the sight ofPeridot, she wasn't toned, and she wasn't large, she was petite and slim, just perfect in Steven's eyes. Steven did the same now, showing off his toned chest, and his gem. He let his clothes fall down onto the floor next to Peridot's and with that, the two of them walked up to Steven's room, letting the rest of the night be their's.

A few more hours had passed, it was the middle of the night, and the three gems had finally warped back. "Steven!" Pearl whispered loudly, there was no response. "Hm? Where are they?" Garnet asked, and then her thoughts were interrupted with Amethyst's laughs. "I think I know where they are!" She exclaimed softly, pointing at Peridot's and Steven's clothes cascaded on the floor. "Wha-huh?!" Pearl exclaimed, furious as Steven now since he said that nothing would happen!


	8. The Reveal

Steven woke up in his bed with a yawn, his eyes half-lidded and he reached up, wiping some of the sleep out of his eyes. "Ugh...I really don't remember than much from last night..." Steven started to sit up, but something stopped him, he glanced down and he let out a soft 'aw...' Peridot was asleep, her head resting on his chest and one of her arms were draped over his chest too. "Peri...oh she's still asleep..." Expertly, he moved Peridot's arm off of him and then her head, with that, he jumped out of the bed, covering her up with his Cookie Cat blanket. He smiled at how cute Peridot looked sound asleep, well that's what Steven thought, gems didn't need to sleep, Peridot was actually relaxing with her eyes closed. Steven slipped a pair of briefs on, and with that, he quietly walked down the stairs. "Okay, Amethyst and Garnet are still in their rooms, but..." He looked over at the couch, seeing Pearl sit there with a glare on her face. "Steven!" She exclaimed, throwing his shirts in his face, and then his jeans. "I thought you said you weren't going to do anything!" Pearl and Steen started to argue, causing every other gem wake up. "Oh...that's the Pearl's voice, what is she doing?" Peridot grumbled to herself, not feeling Steven's warmness next to her. "Aaaaaaand that's Steven's voice..." Peridot added on, she was about to stand up and walk downstairs too, but then she remembered how she didn't have her gem clothes on. "Right..." The arguing had calmed down since Steven explained how the night went, and with that, he walked back up with Peridot's clothes, smiling brightly. "Hey Peri! Good morning!" He exclaimed, smiling down at her as he set her gem clothes in front of her. "Good...morning?" She responded, that must be what it's called when the Earth's sun appears. "Here..." Steven slipped Peridot's visor over her eyes for her, and then she got dressed once more, both of them walking downstairs this time. When Steven passed Amethyst, she gave him a high five for obvious reasons. Steven laughed nervously a bit, a blush appearing on his cheeks. "I'm gonna go and practice my guitar..." He trailed off, walking outside. "Guitar? Elaborate, what is that?" Peridot asked, her left set of fingers turning into a screen. She started to read information on about what a guitar was, and Amethyst interrupted her thoughts. "Ya gotta listen to Steven play it, come on!" She grabbed her arm, and the four gems ran outside, but when they stood behind Steven, they got quiet, hoping that he wouldn't hear them. Steven strummed his guitar a few times, tuning it and when it was just right, he looked at a piece of unfolded paper, and he started to sing.

 _ **"She used to be bad and I know you think that dad**_

 _ **I thought she was cold but she really has a heart made of gold!**_

 _ **Oh Peridot, when you and I met, you let your heart out**_

 _ **Oh Peridot, in your beautiful web, I got caught..."**_

Steven wrote the last lines that he sang down on the paper, and he smiled at the lyrics, a blush on his cheeks. "This is going great!" He exclaimed softly, strumming his guitar a few more times. "I just need to finish it now..." He mumbled, saying a few things and rhymes to himself. The gems all smiled, the only one who was blushing brightly was Peridot, and then she felt a few happy tears run down her cheeks. "Peridot? Are you okay?" Garnet asked, and Peridot nodded. "I-It's just, n-no one has ever said anything so beautiful before..." Peridot sniffled, and that caught Steven's attention. He slipped his guitar off of himself, and he stood up, looking at the gems. "Hey you guys-Peri? Why are you crying?" Steven asked, walking up to the green gem. The moment he did, Peridot wrapped his arms around him, and she quietly cried happily in his shirt. "Something tells me you heard what I sung," Steven chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, and he rubbed her back when she nodded up at him. "I did, that was perfect..." Shesaid, smiling up at Steven. The gems all smiled, but something caught Garnet's attention. "No way..." Steven looked up and he smiled brightly, seeing a very familiar gem. "Lapis!" He exclaimed, seeing the blue gem smile happily. Her gem glowed, and her water wings grew, she flew over to the gems, and when she landed, her wings went away. "It's so great to see you all again!" Lapis exclaimed quietly, smiling at everybody, even Peridot. "Steven look out!" Pearl pushed both Steven and Peridot out of the way, and there he stood on the beach, the shadows swirling around him. "What the..." Steven stood up, keeping Peridot close to him. "Steven Universe! Where are you?!" Caz roared out and like a true hero, Steven jumped up, and landed on the beach, at least a yard away from Caz. "Who are you!?" Steven exclaimed, letting his shield disappear. "I'm Caz Quartz Universe...your brother!" Everybody gasped, Steven wasn't supposed to have a brother...did he?


	9. A Past Never Forgotten

"Wha-I'm not supposed to have a brother!" Steven excaimed, staring at his 'brother' and that got Caz furious. " _I_ _ **AM**_ _your brother! Greg never told you about me I guess, him and Rose gave me away, you have I was supposed to have, and now that I've found you, I'm going to kill you...!_ " The shadows around Caz shifted into those creatures again, each one of them growling loudly and then he glared at all of the gems, and especially Steven. " _Destroy the gems, but leave Steven for me!_ " And with that, the shadowy creatures all charged at the gems. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl already had their weapons out, and they started to slash through the creatures. "Peridot! Steven! Get somewhere safe!" Garnet ordered, and with two nods from Peridot and Steven, the two of them started to runaway. " _Oh no you don't!_ " Caz exclaimed, summoning more shadowy creatures to now charge at Peridot and Steven. "Peridot, do you think you can fight them?" Peridot let her double bladed staff appear in her hands, and she started to slice through the creatures. "Alright Caz, if you wanna fight me so bad..." he paused, letting Rose's sword appear in his hand. "...then you can!" Steven exclaimed, dashing towards Caz. Caz made a sword out of the shadows, and it was exactly the same as Rose's, and with that, the two brothers started to fight, swords clashing against each other.

 _ **-The Past-**_

 _Caz laughed happily as small shadows swirled around him, and then he started to run along the shore line. Rose giggled quietly to herself as she saw how happy Caz was with his ability, however...Greg was worried about it. "Hey Rose, hehe...can I talk to you?" Greg asked, standing next to Rose at the temple. "Sure, um gems! Could you keep Caz company?" And with that, the three young gems, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl walked out of the temple, Amethyst was the first to run towards Caz, following Garnet, and then Pearl. Rose sighed, "We can't keep him can we?" That surprised Greg, how did she already know what he wanted to talk about? "H-How did you know?" Greg asked, watching the three gems run around with the shadows and Caz. "I've always been afraid about this...gift of his, I'm just worried about how it'll be when he's older." Rose spoke quietly, one the inside, she didn't want to give Caz away, or send him back to Homeworld. "I was thinking about that too, but...we're gonna have to send him to Homeworld, though he loves it here..." Rose was definitely conflicted, she saw how happy Caz was her on Earth, with the three gems, and his parents, but that ability of his could be potienally dangerous. "Caz, could you come here please?" Rose smiled, and Caz smiled happily. "Sure mom!" Caz jumped to his feet, and he ran up to his parents. Greg playfully ruffled Caz's hair when he walked into the temple with Rose. "Yeah mom?" Caz looked up at his mother, a bright smile on his face and Rose smiled back at him, kneeling down to get to his height. Her heart was heavy when she thought about this. "Caz...we're going to be sending you to Homeworld...by yourself..." Rose spoke, remorse and regret in her voice. Caz's eyes widened with surprise, and he felt tears run down his cheeks after. "W-Why?" Caz squeaked out, he didn't mean for it to happen, but shadows swirled around him, and a few of them growled at Rose. She looked calm, but she did something. A pink bubble surrounded Caz, Caz was getting angrier and angrier, but he cried loudly. "Mom!" Rose held the bubble with Caz in it up to the warp pad, she stood on it, and with that, she warped with Caz to Homeworld. "Mom! Please!" Caz exclaimed, and when Rose turned around, and walked towards the Earth warp pad, there was a large cracking sound, Caz's gem had cracked, letting the shadow overtake him at such a young age. The bubble disappeared when Rose warped back, the shadows caressed Caz in a comforting way as he cried, and then he looked up at the star filled sky, he roared out at the top of his young lungs, "_ _ **I HATE YOU!**_ _"_

 _When Rose was back at the temple, she sighed with regret, Pearl was the first to notice Caz's disappearance. "You did it didn't you?" Pearl asked her, and then the other two gems noticed Caz was gone, and so did Greg after. "I just hope...I made the right decision..." Rose mumbled to herself, staring at the warp pad with half-lidded eyes, she didn't realize one thing though, that she had awoken the shadow filled corrupted gem._


	10. The Battle Begins

Caz remembered that day every...moment...of...his...life, even when he battled his brother. " _It's_ _ **YOUR FAULT!**_ " Caz screamed, sword battling Steven still. Steven was shocked at how well Caz was at sword fighting, it was obvious that being alone all the time gave the shadow corrupted gem plenty of time to train. "Caz! Listen to me please!" The fragmented brothers stood on the beach, the other gems still fighting the shadowy creatures. Caz and Steven stared at each other, and with that, Steven spoke up once more. "We can still be brothers, our mom was conflicted when that happened, I'm sure! What you can do is a gift, not a curse! Please stop this senseless fighting!" In the matter of seconds, Caz was right in front of Steven, and he uppercutted Steven hard, sending him up in the air. Caz jumped up, spun, and slammed his heel into Steven's chest, sending him back down, not to the sand, but to the boardwalk. Steven crashed through the wood, and he landed back on the sand, groaning out loudly. " _If she was, she could of at least told me instead of abandoning me in Homeworld!_ " Caz exclaimed once more, dragging Steven out from under the boardwalk with the shadows, and he held him upside down. "Caz...please...don't do this..." Steven coughed out, but Caz didn't listen to him. Caz threw Steven up towards the temple, and he landed on the stone surface with a loud yelp of pain, some of the rocks cracking and sliding down to the sand. Steven landed on the sand once more, coughing and panting.

"Steven!" Peridot exclaimed, running up to Steven on the floor but she was soon stopped but Caz. " _Peridot...I remember you and Jasper back on Homeworld, and now you care about this fool?_ _Pathetic!_ " Caz lifted Steve back up with the shadows, and he slammed him back down on the sand multiple times. "Stop!" Peridot started to slash at Caz, but she missed each time. " _You will shatter..._ " Caz made the shadows slowly wrapped around Peridot, and he was about to harm her, but something stopped him. Steven managed to get up to his feet, he ran towards Caz and tackled him, making the shadows unwrap from Peridot. The two started to get into a fist fight, Steven managed to block and dodge Caz's punches, but he only managed to so many hits on Caz. " _Why they wanted to give me up for you, I have no idea!_ " Caz summoned his sword again, and so did Steven, both of them panting. Caz, since he was corrupted, he had dirty tricks. He snapped his fingers, making more shadows charge towards Pearl. One of them shapeshifted into a sharp spike, and it threatened to plunge through Pearl's back, and it captured Steven's attention. "Pearl, look out!" He shouted out and then Pearl slashed through the shadowy spike, making it phase away. " _Look out for_ _ **YOURSELF!**_ " Steven made a tragic mistake and because he did, Caz jabbed his darkened blade through Steven's chest, and Steven's eyes widened with surprise, and he let out a yowl of agony, his eyes wide. "Steven!" Every gem shouted out at the top of their lungs, a malicious grin on Caz's face. "Wha-" Steven's eyes flashed pink quickly, and then a puff of smoke, he was in his gem. " _And now he's made this easy for me..._ " Caz put his boot on top of Steven's gem and he slowly started to push down. Garnet ran up towards Steven, and she slammed her fist into Caz's chest, sending him flying backwards many yards. Garnet threw Steven's gem to Pearl and she caught it gracefully. "Oh Steven..." Pearl looked down at Steven's gem in her hands, and then all of the gems snapped their gazes at Caz who let out evil laughter. " _Hahahaha! Now Steven is defenseless, watch your back..._ " Shadows swirled around Caz once more, and when the shadows were gone, so was Caz. "This is the first time I've ever seen Steven go into his gem, I hope he'll be okay..." Pearl mumbled softly, and then she looked over at Peridot who had tears streaming down her cheeks. Amethyst gently held Steven's gem, and with that, she walked up to Peridot. "Peridot...Steven's gonna be okay...you know how strong he is, and trust me, he's gonna make sure he's gonna come back to be with all of us." Amethyst passed Peridot Steven's gem, and Peridot held it close to her heart, sniffling a few times. "I...hope he will be, he is very...important to me..." Peridot looked at where Caz was standing, and then she looked at the other gems, shaking her head. "This will not be the last time will see him, will it be?" She questioned, and in all honesty, of course it won't be...Caz is bent on getting his revenge.


	11. You Monster!

It's been a few weeks now, Steven was still in his gem and guess who was the most worried? Peridot...she constantly looked at Steven's gem, hoping that he would appear at any minute. A soft sigh escaped the green gem, she tried to look up data on this Caz Quartz Universe more, but she couldn't find that much about him. "Steven...please..." She whispered to the gem, awaiting for Steven still. Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl looked at each other, and then back at Peridot. "He'll be fine," Pearl promised her once more, and then everybody heard soft sniffling, Lapis had walked in. "I...I'm so sorry, I lead him here, I thought he was different." Lapis cried softly, her weeping eyes fixated on the ground. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder, and there stood Garnet. "It's not your fault Lapis, he tricked you like he tricked us before," Garnet explained, and that slowly got Lapis mad. He promised...to protect her. Lapis felt her water wings appear, and when she walked out, she flew in a certain direction, attempting to wipe away the tears in her eyes. Besides the other gems, Steven was the closest friend that she had, and now he was probably gone. She stills remembers that fateful day, the day where Steven freed her.

 _ **-The Mirror-**_

"Ugh!" Steven yanked the cracked gem out of the back of the mirror. The glass shattered into several little pieces, and the gem in his hand glowed brightly, despite it was cracked. There was a flash of light, and the gem floated over the water, the gem was on the back of complete light blue figure, and then she fell down to her knees, her true blue colors showing. "Thank you..." She spoke quietly, managing to get up to her feet. "You didn't-oh!" She almost fell down again as she walked towards the small crystal gem, but Steven was quick enough to hold her hands. "You actually talked to me! You helped me!" She exclaimed softly. "It's Steven, right?" Her pure white eyes looked down into Steven's dark ones, and he nodded. "Mm-hm!" He smiled happily, letting the blue cracked gem standing on her feet once more. "I'm Lapis...Lapis Lazuli...Are you really a crystal gem?" Lapis asked, smiling down at Steven. "Yeah!" Despite the slight battle that Lapis and the gems had, Steven was always her friend, no matter what, he even fixed her gem for him with his healing touch.

 _ **-The Present-**_

Lapis flew the air gracefully, her tears had slowly stopped and now she was filled with anger. It was easy to spot Caz, he stood in a lone field, darkness and shadows covered the grassy field and they swirled around in the air. When Lapis landed on the field, a few of the shadows let out soft and whispery happy noises, some of them nudging against her. "Caz!" She exclaimed softly and in only a few seconds, shadows swirled in the middle of the field, and there the shadow corrupted gem stood, a slight smile on his lips. " _Hello there, Lapis-_ " "You **MONSTER**!" Caz's eyes widened some with surprise at Lapis' outburst, and he blinked a few times after that. " _What? Lapis, why are you...?"_ It was like Caz had no idea what Lapis was talking about, and that caused her to push Caz slightly, a soft pant escaping him. "Why would you do that, he's your brother and you almost killed him?!" Lapis shouted out, glaring up into Caz's darkened eyes. A soft sigh escaped the shadowy corrupted gem, his eyes glancing away from her. In all honesty...Caz didn't want Lapis to get involved in all of this, that's why he had to lie to her. " _Lapis I had to lie to keep you from entering this situation, but I had no idea you had any correlation with Steven!_ " Caz exclaimed, arguing with the blue gem. Just saying Steven's name made Caz get fueled with anger, but he sighed and he started to calm down. "I don't know why you hate Steven so much...but...I won't let you hurt him anymore!" She exclaimed, luckily the ocean was rather close to the field, and then a large wave of water came rushing towads Caz. In the matter of seconds, Caz was behind her now. " _Lapis! Please! Don't do this, you won't win against me, and I don't wish to harm you,_ " Caz spoke softly, Lapis looked back at Caz, panting softly. Her water wings appeared, and she stared into his eyes once more. Shockingly, Lapis started to...sing, and it was absolutely...beautiful.

 _ **"I am Lapis.**_

 _ **Back from Nether.**_

 _ **And I'm never taking orders from the jaws of the likes of you, because I know much better.**_

 _ **And every part of me is saying, 'Don't Let him.' "**_

It seemed like the more Lapis sang, the more powerful she got. The water she summoned started to clash against the shadowy creatures that protected Caz. The shadow corrupted gem listened to Lapis, he blinked a few times and then he glared at her, shaking his head. " _You're making me do this..._ " And with that, Caz dashed towards Lapis, however she stared straight into the darkened and corrupted gems eyes. Lapis leapt into the air, flying a few seconds before soaring back down to the ground, and she charged straight into Caz's back.

 _ **"I'm not gonna follow your rules.**_

 _ **Come at me with your crass you diabolical fool.**_

 _ **Let's go just me and you**_

 _ **Let's go just right on cue...!**_

 _ **Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able.**_  
 _ **Can't you see that my strength is not a fable?**_

 _ **I can see you hate that I defy your power,**_  
 _ **But I think you're just mad that you're a coward!"**_

Lapis and Caz stared straight into each others eyes, before charging at each other. Caz thought he was just that trained, he didn't even use a weapon against Lapis, he didn't even use his shadows. Lapis managed to dodge each one of Caz's punches, and a few of his kicks. Lapis, who was feeling especially strong and powerful, pulled her fist back and she slammed it against the side of Caz's face. Caz brought his fist back now, and he slammed it against Lapis' stomach, sending her back a few yards. Lapis glared at the water next to the field and she made a large hand, she made it into a fist, and she started to send it towards Caz at a fast pace. Caz did the same, he made a large open hand out of the shadows, and the shadows grabbed the fist, both of them grunting to use their powers.

 _ **"**_ _ **And you're not gonna stop what they've made together.**_  
 _ **They are gonna stay like that forever.**_  
 _ **If you break me apart, I'll just come back swifter.**_  
 _ **you'll never be as good as me no sister!"**_

They both let their summoned fists disappear, and they glared at each other once more. Caz charged back towards Lapis, shouting out different things now. " _He stole my life from me! And once he's dead, I'll have my vengence!_ " Caz roared out, the shadows swirling around him, and a few of them lunged towards Lapis. She took in a deep breath and she let it out after, water moved out of the ocean, and it shifted into the crystal gems like before. The watery crystal gems fought the shadows, and Lapis stared at Caz once more, panting softly.

 _ **"This is where it ends.**_  
 _ **This is how I make amends.**_  
 _ **And if you think you can escape me, then you might need to think again.**_  
 _ **'You raided all their castles, I know your tyranny will never end.**_

 _ **And I won't let you hurt this planet.**_  
 _ **And I won't let you hurt my friend!"**_

Lapis charged towards Caz this time, and so did the watery crystal gems. First the crystal gems hit Caz several times, using their weapons and different strings of attacks, and now it was finally Lapis' turn. She soared through Caz, grabbing the collar of his trench cloak and she flew up in the air, she twirled quickly and then she launched Caz back to the ground. He landed on the ground with a large crash, the ground cracking some as he did. "I may not be able to stop you, but I will protect my friends!" She exclaimed, her water wings flapping and she started to fly away once more. Caz managed to stand up, coughing up some black ooze that had replaced his blood. " _This is far from over...Lapis...Steven will...perish by my hand..."_


	12. A Hero's Return

Lapis struggled to fly back towards the temple, every once in a while she's almost fall out of the sky from how worn-out her body was, however some time, Lapis managed to land in front of the temple, kneeling down in the sand. "Lapis!" Garnet exclaimed, jumping down in front of her from the porch. "Are you alright? You look...worn." She spoke, helping Lapis stand up and when she did, Garnet draped one of Lapis' arms around her strong shoulders. Lapis groaned a few times as she walked from the beach and into the temple with Garnet, every other gem looking at them when they walked in. "Lapis? Whoa what happened to you?" Amethyst asked, a soft groan escaping Lapis as she sat down in a corner nook. "I...fought Caz," she admitted, hearing Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl all gasp. "No wonder you look so weak!" Pearl exclaimed softly, looking at Lapis. There was a few scratches and bruises on the blue gem, but other than that, she looked fine. "The Garnet! Something is happening with Steven's gem!" Peridot came running down from upstairs, holding Steven's gem. It was glowing brightly and then it started to shake. The bright pink gem floated up into the air, and it turned into a bright white, forming a figure out of the white light. The figure floated down, and it landed on its feet, the white light fading away, and it was Steven! The battle wounds he had gotten where gone, it looked like he never left. "That's better!" Steven exclaimed, that grin was back on his face, and the first one to hug him with Peridot. "Peri!" He exclaimed, hugging her back. Pearl hugged Steven as well, then Amethyst joined, and so did Garnet. "C'mon Lapis! Join in!" He laughed, smiling brightly at the blue gem. "I-I can try," Lapis attempted to stand up. but she couldn't she was still in pain. "Lapis? Are you okay?" Steven walked over to Lapis after the other gems had let him go, and Steven looked at Lapis' arms, how they had bruises and scratches. "You fought Caz...didn't you?" Steven asked, and Lapis nodded with regret. Steven sighed and placed his hands on Lapis arms, and very shockingly, Lapis was starting to get healed yet again. "What the-I normally have to lick my hands to heal someone!" Steven was surprised, he pulled his hands back and he noticed how they had a light pink tint to them. He smiled happily, "I guess I don't anymore!" Steven smiled happily, looking around at everybody and then he looked at Peridot once more. "Hey...could you give a sec?" He asked, interlocking his and Peridot's fingers together. Garnet nodded, and she walked out with the other gems following. Steven smiled, his dark eyes looking into Peridot's. He hugged her tightly, making sure she knew that he cared still. "I'm okay...I promise!" He lifted Peridot's visor away from her eyes, and then he kissed her lips, her arms slinking around Steven's neck.

-A few minutes passed-

"I don't think we can go back in there." Garnet spoke, adjusting her own glasses. "What makes you say that?" Pearl opened the door, and she walked in, glancing around but she didn't she Steven or Peridot, however she heard them. There was a slightly loud thumping noise, and noises of absolute pleasure leaked from upstairs to downstairs considering the door to Steven's room wasn't closed. Pearl walked back out, and she closed the temple door, a bright blue blush on her cheeks. "Yeah um...we definitely can't go back in there..." Pearl managed to squeak out, overhearing Amethyst's laughter. About two more hours had passed before Steven awoke yet again, his clothes were back on him and he started to walk downstairs after kissing Peridot's gem softly. He held Rose's sword, and there stood the blue gem, Lapis Lazuli, out on the porch, the gentle ocean breeze letting her hair and dress flow. "Hey Lapis..." Steven spoke softly, walking outside and standing next to the blue gem. "You're gonna go and fight him aren't you?" Lapis asked, staring up at Steven's face, and he shook his head, that got Lapis' attention more. "I'm not gonna fight him...I'm gonna confront him and see if he still wants to be my brother." Steven admitted, and Lapis glared at Steven now, not believing a single word Steven had said. Caz was not a man to be trusted! He couldn't be even if he was telling the truth! "What?! Steven you cannot trust him, he's a broken gem!" Steven placed his hand on top of Lapis', giving it a gentle squeeze before speaking once more. "Lapis...you were too..." Steven spoke, that was the truth, Lapis was a broken gem when he had freed her, but even though that she was, Steven still trusted her. "I saw what you could really be, and I did, I let you take the ocean up to the stars and you got back to Homeworld...after healing your gem for you." Steven remembered it too...in all honesty Lapis thought Steven had forgetten about all of that, but apparently he didn't...he remembered every little detail. "I'm gonna go and talk to him, even if I don't get through to him." Steven added on and before he turned to his side, Lapis hugged Steven tightly, tears running down her cheeks. "Lapis..." He trailed off, hugging her back. "I'll be fine..." He spoke softly, turning around and with that, he started to walk across the beach, after waving goodbye to Lapis. He leapt up into the air, and he started to jump across the roofs of buildings, being careful since he's only done this a few times. 'Caz...I wish we could try to be brothers...really, and I can't help but think that we've seen each other before...' Steven mentally said, looking forward as he jumped across the roofs and he made his way towards the shadowy field. What he didn't know that what he thought about was actually the truth.

-When Steven was younger and after a mission-

Steven smiled happily, laughing happily as he walked with Pearl back towards the temple however...he couldn't help but notice somebody, a darken figure that sat on the docks, looking out at the water. "Hey Pearl? I'll see you back at the temple, okay? I have to do something before I go back!" WIth a nod, Pearl's gem flashed, and she made her way back into the temple. Holding the straps of his cheeseburger backpack, he smiled brightly and he ran towards the darken figure. "Hi!" Steven called out, getting the figure's attention. " _Huh? Oh...hello there little one_." Caz smiled slightly at the young gem making his way towards him, and he waved some. "You look sad, what's wrong?" Steven sat down to Caz who sighed, staring out into the water once more. " _Let's just say that it's...family troubles..."_ Caz replied, letting his head fall down into his hands. Steven felt sad, and then he wrapped his short and chubby arms around Caz the best he could, hugging him. "Don't be sad! Here!" Steven put his cheeseburger backpack in front of him, and he took out his phone, turning it to his camera. He lifted his phone up, leaning against Caz and the both of them smiled, well Steven's smile was brighter than Caz's, and then he took the picture. "Now you have a brother!" Steven smiled brightly, and Caz smiled back at him. The two of them spoke until they heard Garnet calling for Steven. " _I have to go now, little...brother...I'll see you sometime soon."_ Caz smiled down Steven before some shadows wrapped around Caz and he was gone. "Hm...Steven there you are, what are you doing at the docks?" Garnet asked, letting Steven climb up onto her shoulders, with a bright smile on his lips, and his arms up in the air, Steven exclaimed with happiness, "I have a brother!"


	13. The Shadowy Beast Caz

Steven walked onto the grass of the shadowy field, the sight of all the shadows basically poisoning the grass was scary in itself. With a shook of his head, Steven walked more on the field, a few of the shadows growling at him, they knew it was their master's so called brother. "Caz! Come on out! I'm not here to fight!" Steven called out, looking around and then he glanced at the middle of the field, the shadows swirled until Caz appeared with a scowl on his face. " _You!_ " Caz was going to charge at Steven, but something stopped him, he watched as Steven made his weapons phased away and he stood in front of Caz now, a calm look on his face. "Listen please, Caz. I know in your heart you absolutely hate me, but listen, I had no part in giving you away, I wasn't even born yet. Our mom did it so that you'd be safe, so that others would be safe, she didn't hate you. she did it out of love." Steven finished speaking, and he looked at Caz's shocked expression, he was starting to think that over now. However, Caz growled and his hands started to turn black with the shadows. " _She...still...could of..._ _ **TOLD ME!**_ " Caz roared out and just before the shadows had plunged towards Steven, Garnet rushed up and grabbed Steven out of the way, and he stood with all of the other gems. "Caz!" Garnet called out, letting her gauntlets appear. Caz panted, roaring with pure power shortly after, the gems pulled out their weapons, except for Lapis since her weapon was water, with a soft sigh, Steven did the same. There was a part of him that didn't want to fight Caz, even though that they've been apart for such a long time, they were brothers. The other part of him was telling him to fight Caz, he was threatening to crush each one of the gems.

" _ **I WILL MAKE YOU ALL PAY!**_ " Caz shouted out at the top of his lungs, the shadows swirling around him until they started to form a large beast that had horns, sharp claws and long limbs, this shadowy beast form towered over all of the other gems, its eyes completely a dark blood red. Caz let out a manical laugh, his voice was distorted with this new form. " _ **Hahahaha! What do you think gems?! Think you'll survive now?!**_ " Caz had the audicity to taunt everyone of the gems. Garnet leapt up into the air, managing to land one hard punch on Caz's beastily face, but then he grinned. He rose one of his hands up, summoning more shadows and they wrapped around Garnet. " _ **You STAY OUT OF THIS!**_ " Caz flicked his hand in a direction, and the shadows flung Garnet into a direction, actually she was thrown all the way back to the temple and she landed against the rocky surface with a loud groan of pain. "Garnet! Caz what happened to you?! We were all friends!" Pearl was next, she ran up one of Caz's large, darken, and strong arms, slashing a few times. Caz roared out, grabbing Pearl with both of his large and clawed hands, keeping her trapped. " _ **Your mentor! My mother! I will admit that we were friends, all of us, but Rose did this to me!**_ " He clenched his hands, almost crushing Pearl while she yelped out in pain until she went unconscious. Caz grinned a sharp toothed grin, and he dropped Pearl down onto the ground as if she was trash. Amethyst rushed in and wrapped her whip around Pearl, pulling her back. "Pearl!" Steven kneeled down and he hugged her, starting to slowly heal Pearl. "Mh...what?" Pearl woke up after a minue, and she glanced up, seeing Steven, Amethyst, Lapis, and Peridot. "Caz please!" Steven called out, tears running down his cheeks as he looked up at Caz and in this beastly form of his. Caz growled out softly, looking down at the other gems. There was something familiar about Steven, not only that he was his brother, but the way Steven cried, it brought back some memories.

- _ **When Steven Was Younger**_ -

 _Tears ran down Steven's pudgy face, his right eye bruised and he sat on_ _the high hill, looking down at the crash debris. "Little one..." That made Steven smile a little, Caz let the shadows swirl around him and he stood behind Steven, a look of worry on Caz's face. Steven stood up and he hugged Caz's legs the best he could, sniffling. Caz bent down and he picked Steven up with ease, he looked around until he saw the temple. He rode the shadows down to the shore line, and he started to walk towards the temple, unaware about the other gems who lived there. "What the-no way!" Amethyst called out, looking out the window with large and surprised eyes. "Amethyst what's the matter?" Pearl said, annoyed and she sat down next to Amethyst, looking out of the windown now and she was shocked. "Garnet! He's back!" Garnet already knew who she was talking about, all three of the gems ran outside to stand in front of Caz, holding Steven still. The three gems started to pull out their weapons. "Thanks big bro..." Steven smiled up at Caz before jumping out of Caz's arms. The three gems stopped from pulling their weapons out and they each forced a smile onto their faces, pretending that they didn't know who Caz was. "See you later, big bro!" Steven smiled as Caz waved and then Caz slowly disappeared with the shadows, each one of the gems except for Steven had a worried look on their faces, but when Steven looked up at the gems once more, they smiled forcefuly once more. Steven smiled back and he ran into the temple, each one of the gems sighing after. "I don't think Steven knows who that actually is..." Pearl wondered out loud, and she hoped along with the other two gems that Steven would never find out who Caz actually was._


	14. The Shadow and the Blue Gem's past

- _ **Inside of the shadowy beast, its heart-**_

A soft sigh escaped Caz, staring through the eyes of the best he was now, his veins were black around his eyes, the corners of his mouth, his hands, and his feet. The shadows surrounding the lower part of his body, the only way somebody could comunicate with him like this was mentally, and the only way for that to happen was somebody needed the audicity to even stand next to this beast, and mentally start talking. "I wonder whatever happened to that little child, for some reason Steven reminds me of him and-oh my god that little child was Steven! Wh-What happened to him?!" Caz was starting to figure it out, he was attacking the one child he said that he would be his brother, but now he was a monster. "Still...he ruined my life..." Caz reminded himself, until he heard another voice, it was Lapis' "Why do you instantly think that?" Lapis asked, standing in front of Caz and staring into his darkened eyes, Caz didn't have the courage to respond, not that they fought and she won, but the fact that he lied to her. "Because he...did..." Caz managed to reply, looking at Lapis and then out of nowhere, tears ran down Caz's cheeks now, that surprised Lapis. "I...I can't believe, you didn't remember me." He looked into Lapis' eyes, they held back a story. Lapis stared into the darkened eyes of Caz, and then they slowly started to widen, and she gasped. "I don't believe it...it's you...from when we were younger gems..."

 _-Now in the Past, on Homeworld-_

 _A bright smile was on Lapis face as he skipped on the top of water, a few giggles escaping her until she heard some soft cries. Lapis walked onto the land now, looking around until she saw Caz sitting next to the Earth Warp, shadows swirling around him, a few of them nuzzling Caz so that he'd stop crying. "Hey..." Lapis walked up to Caz, getting his attention and the shadows. A few of shadowy creatures tilted their heads, and a few of them nudging their heads against Lapis in a sweet and kind way. "H-Huh? Oh sorry, I-I don't mean to be crying..." Caz sniffled, wiping his tears away and Lapis sat down in front of him, passing him a soft smile and Caz managed to smile back at her. Out of nowhere, Lapis hugged Caz, and that instantly stopped Caz's tears, how Lapis arms were around him, it was so...nice. Caz hugged Lapis back, a few of the shadows letting out happy whispers as they nudged both Caz and Lapis, making both of them get closer to each other. A black blush appeared on Caz's cheeks while a dark blue one appeared on Lapis', but since she was sweet, she kissed Caz's cheek, making that black blush grow on his cheeks. Since that day, Lapis and Caz were best friends, they were always around each other, Caz never wanted Lapis to leave and they started to grow up together until that day were Lapis gem was cracked, and she was trapped in the mirror, and that fueled Caz's rage too._

 _-Back in the heart of the shadowy beast-_

"Caz, I-I had no idea, you changed so much!" Lapis placed her gentle hands on Caz's cheeks, wiping his tears away with her thumbs the best she could. Those dark eyes of Caz, they were so familiar now, and they were filled with warmness now too. She hugged Caz tightly, and even though he controlled the best, Caz hugged Lapis back, it made the beast block itself from the furious attacks from the gems. " _You just disappeared one day...I was absolutely worried...I thought you left because of me..._ " He explained to Laps, not knowing that the real reason was that she was trapped on Earth in a mirror. "And you're not going to believe me when I tell you this, but _..._ Steven freed me..." That ade Caz's eyes widened with surprise, that was the truth that Caz didn't want to believe, the number one person that Caz despised was the person who saved the number one gem that he loved. " _U-Unbelievable...but Lapis still...he ruined the...second...biggest part of my life..._ " Caz reminded Lapis who nodded when Caz spoke, but she rose her eyebrows some when Caz said 'second' "Second? What's the first?" Lapis asked out of curiosity and then surprisingly, Caz pressed his lips against the blue gem's lips, kissing her softly. " _He didn't ruin the first, you...the most important thing in my life..._ " Caz and Lapis smiled at each other before they both leaned towards each other, and they kissed once more. "I think Lapis is making a difference in the battle, Caz is loosening his attacks!" Pearl exclaimed, slashing some shadows emitting off of Caz's beastly form. "Yeah but...why is she smiling and blushing?" Amethyst asked, pointing at Lapis on the out side who stood next to Caz with her hand on Caz's side, she had a big grin on her face, and a dark blue blush on her cheeks, it was pretty obvious that she was making a difference in a good way.


	15. The Final Battle

Lapis slowly retreated her hand back from the shadowy beast know as Caz, his large blood red eyes staring down at her. " _Go somewhere safe Lapis..._ " Caz's deep and distorted voice had a soft tone to it as he spoke to Lapis who soon let her water wings appear and she flew back towards the temple, leaving the other gems and Steven to fight. "Steven! What are you doing?!" Pearl exclaimed, watching Steven running up one of Caz's large and shadowy arms, and the beast, at the last second, snapped his gaze towards Steven. "Caz!" Steven plunged into the beast's chest, and he was now standing in front of Caz, the heart of this beast. " _Steven!_ " Caz pulled a sword out of the shadows that resembled Rose's yet again, Steven had Rose's sword. They both charged at each other and with that, swords started to clash against each other, and the more Caz fought Steven, the more brutal the beast's attacks got. Caz was a better swordfighter, no doubt about that, but Steven was learning from Pearl, one of the best gem swordswoman. Steven expertly flipped backwards, dodging one of Caz's slashes and then he saw another blade clash against Caz's sword, a light green one. It was Peridot, she was fighting him now too. "You are not going to battle Caz alone, Steven, we are going to fight together." Peridot spoke, both her and Steven standing in front of Caz who grinned evilly, clenching the handle of his darken sword tighter. " _Fine, just another gem for me to shatter..._ " And with that, all three of them started to battle Caz yet again, each time Steven would attack Caz, Peridot would do the same, the tables were being turned. " _THAT...IS...ENOUGH!_ " The shadowy beast dissolved away, and when it did, it sent out a shockwave, pushing the gems back some yards. Caz was kneeled down on the ground, panting since he hasn't used the form in a while and he glanced up, seeing the three Crystal gems. Each three of them attacked the shadowy gem, making him weak and battered so much that he needed to retreat back to his gem. Just before Garnet could slam one of her gauntlets down on Caz's cracked and shadowy gem, a pink bubble formed around it, Steven protected him?! "Steven! What are you doing?!" The bubble floated over to Steven who held it in his hands after, staring at the other gems. "We're not hurting him...anymore." Steven stared straight back at the three crystal gems, him and Peridot were both panting after fighting Steven's brother, he looked down at the gem in the bubble. "I know none of you see the good in him, but in all honesty...I do. Caz has been through so much, mom put him back on Homeworld where I'm taking a guess his gem cracked, he needs some happiness. I don't care if he hates me to no end, he needs to know somebody cares about him, mom cared about him, I know she did, and I do! I care about Caz! That's why mom put Caz back in Homeworld, so that he could learn how to use those Shadows instead of a curse, but as a blessing or as a gift. That's why she did that Caz, I hope you heard me." Steven finished, his dark eyes looking down at Caz's cracked and shadowy gem in the pink bubble, his eyes filled with remorse for his brother. Caz heard all of that, even though he was back in his gems and he could not believe what he heard. His brother...the one he hated more than anyone...still loved him. Steven and the other gems made their way back towards the temple, all of them exhausted, Steven held Peridot in his arms in a bridal way while the bubble floated in front of him, she was the most exhausted because it wasn't often she fought such a powerful gem. Lapis was standing on the porch of the temple, seeing the gems and Steven make their way back towards the temple. "Before you ask Lapis, he's fine, he just needs to regenerate." Steven walked into the temple with the other gems and Lapis followed. Steven sat down on the couch with Peridot on his lap, his eyes watching the bubble as it floated next to him. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl all walked towards the portal to their rooms, each one of them needed to relax now too. Lapis held the pink bubble before sitting down next to Steven and Peridot who had her eyes closed and she was relaxing, not sleeping. "Well...I think I got to the other gems, Lapis, he's gonna be fine..." Steven spoke, looking over at Lapis and he smiled some who smiled back, and now the gems had to do now is to wait for them shadow gem's return.

-Four Weeks Later-

It's been about four weeks since all of the gems had battled Caz, and Steven was the one who watched over the cracked and shadowy gem. He did for two reasons, one because the other gems might crush it if they got the chest, and the other reasons was because Steven was Caz's brother, of course he was gonna watch his brother. "Okay! He's coming back!" Steven ran downstairs, holding the gem as more shadows seeped out of the cracks of the gem. The gem shook before it levitated out of Steven's hands and it hovered in the middle of the living room, the shadows started to form a figure and there stood Caz, all better and probably stronger now. His clothes had changed, instead of a trench coat he wore a gothic steampunk style jacket (( /store/catalog/images/579811_10152529156690237_994076153_ )) and black pants with black boots. Black veins were around his eyes and the corners of his mouth, showing how his blood was black. " _Before each of you has the urge to attack me, I'd like to say something...Steven...how? How do you see the good in me? You see me as your brother instead of a murderer, instead of a monster, no you see me as your brother...I heard everything that you said four weeks ago today...did she really love me?_ " Caz had a few tears run down his cheeks after he said that and then Steven ran up towards Caz, hugging his brother tightly. "Of course she did, if she didn't Caz, she wouldn't have sent you to Homeworld. She did what she did so that you could be better with those shadows, and you are, they're literally what make you, well...you!" Steven laughed after he finished, smiling at his brother. Caz didn't realize it at first, but he slowly did. Steven resembled Rose so much. " _Can...all of you...forgive me? Please..._ " Caz hugged Steven back as he cried softly, Steven felt a few tears run down his cheeks. Garnet smiled and nodded while Pearl smiled, despite the tears running down her cheeks after she heard everything that Steven said. Amethyst smiled brightly and nodded. "Of course we do, Caz! Now let's get something to eat!" Amethyst was the first to run out, Garnet walked out after ruffling both Steven's and Caz's hair. Steven pulled Pearl closer and she hugged Caz after, smiling as she did. "Welcome back..." Pearl smiled up at the shadowy gem and he smiled back down her, and soon Pearl walked out after. Caz and Steven looked at each other, before smiling and then they focused on the other two gems in the house, Peridot and Lapis. " _Again...sorry about everything that I've done..."_ Caz apologized yet again, but then Lapis hugged him, making another smile appear on Caz's face as he hugged back the blue gem back. Lapis kissed Caz's forehead and Peridot kissed Steven's cheek before both of them walked out, leaving Caz and Steven in the temple. Caz stared forward, and he smiled, his life was finally good...again. Steven and Caz were the last two to walk out, they watched as Amethyst literally ran towards the Big Donut with the other gems following, and Pearl was obviously trying to scold Amethyst who was just ignoring her. Steven laughed while Caz chuckled, both of them walking behind every other gem. Steven draped an arm over Caz's shoulder and Caz draped an arm over Steven's arm, both of them smiling at each other before saying the first things they said to each other when they first met on Earth, when Steven was twelve.

"My big brother!"

" _Little one..."_


	16. BONUS: Christmas

"Ugh! What do I do?!" Steven Universe exclaimed, staring up at the darken sky, despite the snow falling down and dusting his cheeks. Christmas was only a few days away. Key word, few, and he still didn't have a present for Peridot. "She would like something, uh techy!" He ran his hands through his brown locks, adjusting his small ponytail after. He gave out another sigh, fixing his scarf after and soon he made his way towards the Big Donut, and when he walked in, he stood at the counter and put his arms and head on it after. "Let me guess...no present for somebody yet?" Sadie asked, watching Steven as he looked back up. "For Peridot! I know she'd like something smart and techy, but I don't know what!" Steven exclaimed yet again, throwing his hands up in defeat and he leaned back up, sighing. "She's a gem Sadie, I don't even know what human thing she would like, anyway thanks for talking." He looked down at a watch he had on his wrist and he jumped up. "I gotta go back to the temple!" He ran out of the Big Donut and towards the temple once more, he practically threw himself inside. "I'm here!" He shouted out, panting. "Yo Steven!" Amethyst grinned, snatching one of the many cookies and treats Pearl had made. "Amethyst I just took those out of an oven." It was too late, Amethyst was running around the living room, steam coming out of her ears and her face completely red. Pearl sighed with annoyance, but she smiled when she saw Steven again. "Hello Steven, how did Christmas shopping go?" Pearl asked, watching Steven with curious eyes. "Pretty bad, I don't know what to get-Peridot!" He exclaimed, seeing Peridot holding a box of Christmas oriments and she walked over to the couch either. "Greeting Steven." The green gem kissed Steven's lips and when she turned around, Steven gestured at Peridot several times, practically freaking out until Pearl got it, now knowing Steven didn't know what to get Peridot. Another familiar gem walked out of complete darkness and it was none other than Caz himself, Steven's older brother. "Caz!" Steven grabbed Caz's arm and he ran outside with his brother onto the porch and Caz didn't even have to guess, he already knew what was wrong with his brother. " _Can't figure out what to get for Peridot?_ ' Caz asked, his arms crossing over his chest and he couldn't help but laugh some at Steven's expression. "No! I don't know! Wait, do you already have something for Lapis?" Steven put his hands on his brother's shoulders, shaking him a few times. " _Steven! Steven! In all honesty...yes I already do._ " Caz admitted, attempting to ignore his brother's slightly loud noise of frustration. " _Look Steven, shopping for someone like Peridot shouldn't be that hard, just think about her when you're shopping._ " Caz ruffled Steven's hair before walking back inside, leaving Steven out on the porch but someone else joined him, it was Lapis and Garnet, Garnet was dragging a rather large soon-to-be Christmas Tree behind her and Lapis helped the best she could. "Whoa Garnet!" He exclaimed, watching the two other gems push the tree into the temple and Steven followed, his eyes landing on Peridot once more and he let out a sigh, sitting down on the couch after and he leaned back, his gloved hands going onto his face once more. "Hm?" Peridot looked up from decorating the tree to see Steven slumped down on the couch, so she put down her decorations down before she walked over to him, sitting down next to him after. "Something is troubling you, Steven, what's the matter?" Peridot gently leaned against Steven, looking up at his conflicted face and then he looked back down at her, smiling some. "I'm fine, thanks." He gently kissed her gem, smiling some as he did so, and now he was tempted to ask her something, so he did. "Peridot, did you get me something for Christmas?" Steven asked and he had actually hoped that she'd say now, but she nodded. "Yes I did, I had to go out a few days earlier to find something for you." Peridot explained, and then Steven stood up, fixing his scarf yet again. "I'll be back later gems!" He exclaimed, running out yet again, and back towards the boardwalk, and he looked around at the different stores. "Maybe, oh...I don't know...wait-" His words got cur off, he stood in front of a toy store, spoting something that definitely caught his attention. "That's perfect!"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Both Steven and Amethyst jumped down into the living, both of them laughing and cheering and that obviously got everybody else up. " _Merry Christmas, Steven_." Caz was the first to walk out, a few of the shadows following him, next all of the other gems soon followed. "Merry Christmas, Peri!" Steven walked up behind the green gem, hugging her from behind tightly, and Peridot smiled and laughed some, hugging Steven back the best she could. "Merry um...Christ-mas?" Peridot was definitely trying, this was her first time on Earth, so she had some difficulties still. Each one of the gems sat down next and near the tree while both Steven and Amethyst ate almost every single cookie, Pearl was a really good cook. The present giving went by, Garnet had unfused so that Ruby and Sapphire could both enjoy today even more. Amethyst even got Pearl something and it happened to be an old picture of the crystal gems when they were younger and Rose was in the picture too. Pearl had instantly hugged Amethyst because of that present. Caz had gotten Lapis a necklace with a pair of light blue wings as the medallion, and she had gotten Caz a few books on shadowy techniques from old times, she knew that Caz would love those. And finally Peridot picked up a present and Steven did the same, the both of them smiling at each other. "Let me open yours up first, Peri," Steven smiled brightly and with that, he gently took the box out of Peridot's hold and he tore through the wrapping paper, and he opened the box after, and what he saw, he smiled brightly and he let out a happy gasp. "Cookie Cat!" It was a plushie of Cookie Cat, one that Steven's never seen before, he loved it. "Thanks Peri! Oh here's yours!" He passed her the box, smiling as he did so and with that, she expertly unwrapped the box and she opened the box after, pulling out two different stuffed animals. One was pink bear while the other one was a lime green cat, and then she noticed something else, there was star on the pink bear's chest while the green cat wore a small pair of green rimmed glasses. "Do you like them?" He asked, knowing that it resembled both of them. Peridot smiled nodded, looking at the two plushies once more before nodding yet again. "I love them." Peridot smiled up at Steven and with that, Amethyst ran outside, rolling around in the snow. Steven and Peridot was the last ones to walk out, and when they did, they both stood on the porch, smiling down at each other until they heard Amethyst let out a 'Oooh!' and soon everybody else joined in. "What-oh!" Steven and Peridot both looked up and Steven saw it, mistletoe. "What is that?" Peridot let her fingers shift into the small screen and she started to swipe through it, until Steven laughed some, smiling down at her. "It's mistletoe, that means I get to do this!" He wrapped his arms around Peridot's waist, he dipped her down and with that, he kissed her, and every other gem went, 'Ohhh!' again. Steven pulled back, a big grin on his face after that and then he looked down, seeing Peridot with stars in her eyes after that shocking kiss from Steven, finally understanding what mistletoe was. "I-I-I-I get it now." Peridot stuttered out, affected by that kiss and Steven laughed, letting her stand up once more. "Hey Steven!" Amethyst called out and when Steven turned his head to look at Amethyst, a snowball hit him right in the face. "Hahahaha!" Amethyst was rolling on the ground again, laughing. Steven grinned and he jumped down from the porch, scooping some snow up and he threw a snowball back at Amethyst, getting Pearl instead. "Steven!" Pearl did the same now, and she threw it, instead it hit Caz. Oh yeah, snowball fight! "Steven don't you dare!" Perdiot was running around with Steven following her, holding snowballs in both hands. "I'm gonna get you!" And with that, he dropped the snowballs down and he hugged Peridot from behind, both of them laughing once more. Steven sat down on the snow now and it started to snow too, they looked into each other eyes before they leaned towards each other, and they kissed each other once more. "Hey there isn't a mistletoe around..." Steven pointed out, chuckling some and then he blushed now, seeing Peridot holding the mistletoe in her fingers. "Now there is," she smiled up at Steven who smiled right back down at each other, they leaned towards each other and they kissed each other yet again. This was definitely the best...Christmas...EVER!


End file.
